What the sea stole
by MangaPirate
Summary: Brave souls are always entering the Grand Line. But what about the people they've left behind?  Hinted UsoppXKaya and ShanksXMakino  One-Shot


**Short note:**

**I came up with this story a little over a year ago and it's taken me this long to write. Obviously, I need to start getting my priorities straight. **

**The two women in this story, Makino and Kaya, I find are similar in some ways. I've always been a fan of both ShanksXMakino and UsoppXKaya. I find these two characters don't get as much love as they should. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: One Piece and its characters are property of Eiichiro Oda.**

**-"~"-**

Kaya leaned against the wall, watching the sea. The slow rocking of the boat caused ripples to stir in her drink on the table in front of her.

The ship she was on was more luxurious than the one she'd given the Straw Hats a little over a year ago. But Merry had wanted the very best for her. He'd looked so happy when he'd given it to her that she didn't have the heart to tell him she missed the homely feel the Going Merry had.

She'd seen a picture in the newspaper a few months ago about the Straw Hats. It seemed they'd upgraded to a newer and bigger ship.

She'd felt sad and a little angry when she'd seen the picture. But Merry had calmed her down and explained to her the facts. The Straw Hat's were growing in numbers and they would be entering far more treacherous and dangerous waters. The Going Merry was never built for those types of conditions.

Kaya leaned her forehead against the window, her blond hair falling over her face. She knew that, yet she couldn't help feeling sad. She'd hoped that with the help of the Going Merry, Usopp would remember her better and maybe, someday return to his little island.

She closed her eyes in regret. She should have said something more to him. Like you'd read in romance novels or see on soap operas.

She sighed. Maybe leaving the island for a while would help her.

After months of her health improving, studying and hard work, she was finally able to work under a real doctor.

Unfortunately, the doctor lived on another island in the East Blue. But she'd been assured of the time off she'd get was long enough to be worth going back to her island to visit.

Although Merry had insisted on staying with her, she'd declined his offer. She wanted to start living her life more independently. She'd told him she needed someone she trusted to look after the mansion in her absence.

Besides, she'd wanted a little time away from everyone. They reminded her too much of how her life had been with Usopp.

She felt a tear slid down her cheek. The Straw Hat crew had disappeared. For weeks the papers hadn't released any details. Until one day, on the front page she'd seen Luffy, standing solemnly in the old battleground. No details had been given about the rest of the crew.

She'd been sick with worry over Usopp that she'd thrown herself at her studies, anything to distract her.

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Letting sweet memories of leaning outside her window and laughing as the village boy told her stories.

**-"~"-**

"The doctor's house is just down the street ma'am. If you have any troubles finding the place, don't be afraid to ask someone. It's a small town and we all know each other." The white-haired mayor said warmly.

Kaya nodded. "It's a lot of take in."

The mayor smiled. "There's nothing to fear. It's been a little quiet here ever since our noisiest resident left." The mayor scoffed, stroking his short beard thoughtfully.

Kaya smiled. She knew exactly how that felt. She waved goodbye to the mayor and started down the road he'd pointed out.

She couldn't help looking about her, bewildered. This town was a little larger than hers, and she stared in awe at her new surroundings.

She found her way to the doctor's house easily.

She stood in front of the door and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She knocked on the door and waited anxiously.

There was no response.

She fidgeted and shuffled her feet. She wasn't sure whether it would be polite to knock again, in case the doctor was home and easily irritated. She wanted to make a good first impression and didn't want to appear impatient.

She stood outside for a few minutes unsure of what to do next.

"Miss?"

Kaya turned her head to see an older woman calling to her from the road.

"Are you looking for the doctor?" The woman asked.

Kaya nodded shyly. "Do you know where I might find him?"

"He's normally at the bar at this time." The woman tutted. "Honestly, he should be at home if he knew there would be a visitor." The woman eyed Kaya. "And an out-of-town visitor at that!"

Kaya blushed, "Could you tell me when he might be back?"

The woman shook her head. "It might be best of you went there yourself. Don't give me that look! It sells non-alcoholic drinks as well as meals. You look a little frail. A good hot meal would do you a world of good!"

Kaya blushed even deeper.

The woman laughed. "I'm only joking with you!"

Kaya thanked the woman and hurried off down the road.

She slowed her pace to catch her breath.

"Maybe I should get myself a drink there." She thought absentmindedly.

**-"~"-**

Kaya stood outside the bar, looking up at the sign.

"Partys Bar." She murmured to herself. She could hear faint laughter and let herself in through the swinging wooden flaps used for a door.

The bar was simple and clean. A few people chatted with each other over their meals and drinks.

The rustling of paper caught her attention and she looked around to locate the source of the noise.

On one of the far walls a group of papers had been tacked to the wall. As she got closer she was able to identify they were bounty posters. Her eyes went wide as she took a closer look.

The entire Straw Hat crew was there staring back at her.

Kaya covered her mouth with her hands. Her eyes drifted over the posters in silence, than something caught her eye. Although the Straw Hats seemed to be the main focus, there were a few other posters as well. A young man with black hair and freckles, a red haired man with three scars slashed across his eye, a man with white hair smoking a cigarette, a large man in green and white striped clothes and a man with curling blond hair.

The blond man caught her attention the most. When she looked at him, she saw a ghost of Usopp's face.

"Is there something interesting you see on those poster, ma'am?" a calm voice asked.

Kaya tore herself away from the posters.

A woman stood behind the counter, cleaning a glass absentmindedly. She had dark green hair pulled back with a bandana. She wore a long sleeved shirt rolled up to her elbows and a long skirt. Her eyes were dark but had a kind, motherly feel to them.

"You must be the assistant the doctor was talking about." The bartender said smiling.

"Do you know where I could find him? I was told he might be here." Kaya said shyly.

The bartender shook her head. "He's normally here in about an hour. Would you like something to drink while you wait for him?"

Kaya nodded and sat on one of the stools. "That would be lovely."

The bartender poured her a glass and set it down in front of her. "Here, it's on the house. Welcome to the village. I'm Makino by the way."

Kaya thanked her and took a sip. Out of the corner of her eye she watched the bounty posters.

"Who did it take?" Makino asked taking a new glass to clean.

"Pardon?" Kaya asked curiously.

"Who do you know that the sea stole away from you?" Makino clarified gently.

Kaya looked down at her glass. "There used to be a boy in my village who would come and visit me when I was sick. He would tell me stories to make me laugh."

Makino set down the clean glass and picked up another dirty one.

"He always told me he'd go to sea. Just like his father." Kaya turned and looked at the posters. "I always knew he'd leave one day."

"You miss him." Makino said softly.

Kaya nodded. "I just wish I'd have spent more time with him."

Silence stretched between the two women, broken only by the chattering of the groups at the other tables, Makino putting down and picking up glasses and Kaya taking shallow sips of her drink.

"How did you know?" Kaya asked.

"Because of how you looked at those bounty posters."

Kaya blushed and looked down at her lap.

"And," Makino continued slowly, "I've seen that expression enough times around here."

Kaya looked up in surprise. "Really? Who was it?" Kaya asked.

Makino looked at her and smiled sadly.

Kaya knew the answer before the words even left Makino's lips.

"It was me." Makino said. Her eyes drifted over to the bounty posters. She seemed to be looking beyond them to a far away memory.

"Who was it?" Kaya asked. "If you don't mind me asking, that is."

Makino sighed. "A whole pirate crew and their captain, and three boys."

"All those people?" Kaya gasped.

"Not all at the same time. The pirate crew influenced one of the boys. The little boy told the captain he'd be King of the Pirates and have a stronger crew." Makino laughed. "The other two boys decided long before to be pirates. I don't exactly know why."

"Do you think they'll ever come back?" Kaya asked thinking of Usopp.

Makino's smile disappeared. "Well," she said slowly, "I know two of them aren't ever coming back." Makino picked up another glass, her hands shaking ever so slightly. "I only knew one of them for a few months, the other I watched grow from a child into a strong young man."

"I'm sorry," Kaya said hastily, "I didn't mean to pry. I was just…happy, to meet someone who understood."

"It's alright." Makino said wiping the side of her eye.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them and Kaya was relieved when another customer from one of the tables asked Makino for some refills.

Kaya looked down at her empty glass and thought of everything Makino had said and what she hadn't. She thought of all the people Makino had watched leave. She wondered how she coped. It took everything she had to distract her thoughts from Usopp.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Makino come back and refill her glass.

"You know what?" Makino asked, snapping Kaya back into reality.

"What?"

"The sea is a whore."

Kaya blinked in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Well, it lures people to it with promises of riches and glory and adventure. Sometimes they come back with all their dreams accomplished, and other times they're broken souls." Makino sighed. "How can we ever hope to compete with that?"

Kaya stared, trying to gather her thoughts.

Makino sighed again and leaned over the counter. "It's not really fair is it?"

Kaya shook her head, her mind spinning.

"There's no use dwelling on it though. You can't spend the rest of your life waiting for them."

"You're right." Kaya said softly.

"We're not forgetting them. It's just that life goes on, even without them. They knew what they'd lose when they went to sea."

The two smiled at each other.

"Makino?"

"Yes?"

"When I have some time to spare, do you mind if I came here to talk to you?"

Makino laughed. "We haven't turned anyone away before and I doubt we'll be starting any time soon!"

"And Makino?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Makino smiled knowingly and went back to her cleaning.

Kaya glanced at the posters and smiled.

She hoped the doctor would take his time.


End file.
